


Hung Out to Dry

by rabidsamfan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="small">The line in italics is from the episode</span><br/>http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/387591.html</p></blockquote>





	Hung Out to Dry

New job. New boss. New hours. Not that the Secret Service was a nine-to-five gig, but it's well after midnight now and we're just starting.

 _"Can't work a field in high heels,"_ Gibbs says, and leads me off to his car in search of socks.

I've got a feeling he's never going to tell me how he knew that I wouldn't take the time to go home and change into something more sensible after dumping my date. Or how he knew which size boots to bring along. One thing's for sure, it wasn't a lucky guess.

The hat fits too.

**Author's Note:**

> The line in italics is from the episode  
> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/387591.html


End file.
